eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Toshie Negishi
is a Japanese actress. She is currently represented by Alpha Agency. Profile * Name: * Birth date: February 3, 1954 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 3¾" (162cm) * Special skill: Dance Filmography * 1976-11-17 New Female Prisoner Scorpion: No. 701 * 1977 Furenzoku Satsujin Jiken ... Kocho Akashi * 1978 Kaerazaru Hibi ... Keiko Nishi * 1979 Vengeance Is Mine ... Keiko Oka * 1980 The Beast to Die ... Yukie Hara * 1981 Island of the Evil Spirits ... Tome, maid * 1983 Little Girl Who Conquered Time, The ... Namiko Tachibana * 1984 The Deserted City ... Ikuyo * 1985 Lonelyheart ... Makoto's mother * 1986 His Motorbike, Her Island ... Mama at Michikusa * 1986 Bound for the Fields, the Mountains, and the Seacoast ... Sakae's Mother * 1986 The Sea and Poison ... Ueda, nurse * 1987 The Drifting Classroom ... TV reporter * 1988 Watashi no Kokoro wa Papa no Mono ... Yoshie Shimamura * 1990 Dreams ... Mother carrying child * 1991 Rhapsody in August ... Kane's daughter * 1992 Fag Hag ... Yayoi Terazaki, Tochi's wife * 1992 The Rocking Horsemen ... Kinue Fujiwara * 1993 Nurse Call ... Minako Nishimura, chief nurse * 1993 Haruka, Nosutarujii ... Mrs. Kinomiya * 1995 Like Grains of Sand ... Ms. Nezu * 1995 Kamikaze Taxi * 1995 Goodbye for Tomorrow ... Yuuko Ichigase * 1996 Ghost Actress ... Tokiko Tsutsumi, Hitomi's agent * 1998 Mikeneko Holmes no Tasogare Hotel ... Akemi Funada * 1998 Sada ... Yoshi Kikumoto * 1998 Yujo: Friendship * 1999 Sentakuki wa Ore ni Makasero * 1999 One Summer's Day ... Woman at table * 1999 Gakko no Kaidan 4 * 1999 Shikoku ... Teruko Hiura, Sayori's mother * 1999 Audition ... Rie * 1999 Yodogawa Nagaharu Monogatari: Kobe-hen: Sainara ... Narae * 1999-03-06 Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris * 2000 Kaseifu ha Mita! 18 ... Toshi Tajima * 2000 Sleeping Bride ... Nurse * 2000 Nagisa * 2000 Sunflower ... Tomomi's Mother * 2001 Warm Water Under a Red Bridge ... Tomoko Sasano * 2001 Kokubetsu * 2001 Hotoke ... Chizuko * 2001 Platonic Sex ... Yukiko Kadokura * 2002 Leave It to the Nurses ... Toshiko Yaguchi * 2002 Inochi ... Sugihara * 2002 From Northern Country 2002 Last Words ... Mrs. Misawa * 2002 Trick: The Movie ... Kikuhime * 2003 Get Up! * 2003 Drugstore Girl * 2004 Out of This World ... Mitsue Hirayama * 2004 Captive Files III * 2004 Cream Lemon * 2004 The Motive ... Satoko Sunagawa * 2005 Goodbye CP * 2005 Azumi 2: Death or Love ... Yone * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Sunakake Baba * 2005 Indian Summer * 2005 Tales of Terror: The Haunted Apartments * 2005 Asoko no Seki * 2006 Princess in an Iron Helmet * 2006 Masters of Horror: Imprint ... Madam of the House * 2006 God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand ... Miwako Tani * 2006 Berna's Tail ... Mikiko Suzuki * 2006 Song of Goodbye * 2007 Watch with Me ... Mitsuyo * 2008 The Cat's Whiskers * 2008 The Bloodshot External Links * * Toshie Negishi at Nippon Cinema * Official Website * Toshie Negishi at Wikipedia * Toshie Negishi at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1954 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Actress